


Those Summer Nights...

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Funfairs, Gen, Grease AU, I know nothing about cars, Kisses, M/M, Modern Day, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink Hair Lydia Martin, Pink Ladies, Rhydell High, School Dances, Secret Crush, Sexy Cars, Sneaking Around, Summer Fling, T-Birds, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: The new kid at school turns out to be Theo's summer fling. The only problem with that is, no one knows he's into guys and he's also way too cool to be this soft.  Shenanigans follow.Contains lots of original Grease references because I'm lame like that.Can be read without having seen the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Theo knows he looks fly as shit when he drifts his new cherry red Camaro into the school parking lot. He’s not supposed to speed or cause a disturbance, there are clear signs up for that, but the reaction he gets from the students pretty much makes up for the detention that’s headed his way.

 

The tyres screech to a halt and a group of girls giggle beside his car. There’s an angry tap on his window. The principal.

 

He winks at Mrs. Martin and rolls down his window, “Raeken!” She yanks his shades off and tosses them into his lap, “Senior year has barely started. Barely! And you’ve already broken… probably seven rules without having stepped foot out of your car!”

 

“Well, hello to you too Mrs. Martin.” He gives her that grin people go weak for, then checks his teeth in the side mirror.

 

“Theo, I’m not kidding. You’ve got three strikes, keep this up and I will confiscate your senior jacket.”

 

“Jeez, fine. But three strikes are a little tight you know…”

 

She walks away and sticks the threatening number of fingers up in the air, “Three strikes!!!”

 

It’s not long before his friends swarm over to his car. Theo gets out, puts the shades back on and leans back against his new toy.

 

“Big T!! I missed you man!” Mason’s first, holding out his fist for a bump and Theo meets it. Mason’s the baby of their group and Theo has a soft spot for him. He’s real skinny too and drowns in his senior jacket but it’s kind of cute.

 

Mason flops down on the sidewalk and takes his earphones out, shortly after that he’s joined by this shy kid, Corey, from their Physics class. He’s always around - well, mostly around Mason – but Theo’s grown quite fond of him. Corey’s got that straight-talking kind of thing about him, says the right thing at the right time.

 

“Woah woah woah! Where’s your jacket, man??” Theo protests when Brett, his best friend, joins them and lights up a smoke.

 

“Dude, it’s fucking hot out.” Brett takes a deep drag, “You crazy?”

 

“Nah, come on. Put it on. It’s the first day, we gotta make an impression. And besides it’s tradition at Rhydell.” Theo takes out his own box of smokes and lights one up.

 

Brett grimaces at him, “Make impressions for what??”

 

“Maybe for that…” Theo cocks his head to the mini cooper that pulls up two cars away. Three girls get out. Theo’s watching Brett’s reaction to it- it’s always priceless.

 

Kira, the small Asian girl, Malia the scary one with the longest legs he’s ever seen, all clad in their pink senior jackets, and Lydia gets out last – always makes an entrance – flipping her long curly pink locks over her shoulder. Yep... pink.

 

“Oh man, that’s new...” Brett’s jaw pretty much drops, and he lets out a small whine, killing the smoke and quickly while worming into his jacket when he sees Lydia’s friend, Kira help her into her pink one.

 

Theo’s kind of jealous, the Pink Ladies’ jackets are so much prettier than their T-Bird ones. It’s been sixty years, surely they can come up with a gender neutral senior jacket?

 

“How do I look?” Brett’s tugging on the white v-neck shirt he’s wearing underneath and Theo can see small beads of sweat form on his forehead under his blonde curls as the girls approach. He can’t blame Brett for being nervous, they’re a little intimidating and all ridiculously gorgeous but they don’t affect Theo like they affect the rest of the boys. That’s probably because he’s really fucking gay, but no one knows that so he lets them think he’s the king of smooth instead. It works. Here in his closet it works.

 

“Honestly man, you look like you’re about to pass out. Have some chill dude.” Theo takes another drag, politely blows the smoke to the side when he embraces, first Lydia, then Kira and Malia into a hug, turning his cheek for a kiss.

 

Kira and Malia join them, hands entwined, “Nice car T!” Kira says while they stand back to admire it before they take a seat on a nearby bench.

 

“Yeah, my reward for good grades last semester.” He settles back against the Camaro. It’s nice having them all together again, sort of sad too since this is their last year of high school. Kira and Malia seems to have hooked up and Corey and Mason hasn’t said anything but they look really close. 

 

Theo, however, reckons he doesn’t need the extra stress of a relationship or coming out right now, he needs to focus on grades and whatever. So that leaves Brett and Lydia in an everlasting state of mutual pining and denial. Maybe he can help with that a little.

 

“You just charmed your way into it, didn’t you?” Lydia points out, adjusting her tight black skinny jeans that Theo’s still not sure how she even gets into.

 

“Old Zuko can’t say no to me.” He smiles bright, tosses the smoke aside and lifts her onto the hood of his car, he thinks it’s cute that she’s too short to reach. Lydia mumbles a quick thanks and starts touching up her makeup.

 

“Spoilt brat.” she remarks, but it lacks bite, “Not saying I wouldn’t love a grandad who buys me fancy cars, just saying you’re a brat for it.”

 

She paints her lips fiery red, and smacks them together, ruffling her hair around. Brett just stares.

 

“Hey listen, firstly you like that I'm bratty, and secondly Mr Danny Zuko built this engine up himself, him and that Kenickie guy. Brett can also do that kind thing you know... with engines. He's pretty good at it too.”

 

Theo nudges Brett in the ribs and nods toward Lydia, widening his eyes when Brett shakes his head. It’s like he knows Theo’s about to embarrass him and make him talk to Lydia because he clears his throat and says, “So, BigT, what did you get up to this summer?”

 

“Oh man, I had a blast! Met a b-… babe, cute as can be.” That was close. So close. He’ll have to start watching himself, that’s just a little hard to do when he thinks of his summer hook up. Man, that boy was sweet as heaven itself and twice as pretty. Theo probably should  have called.

 

Brett shuffles closer, but stays in Lydia’s line of sight, “Well shit Raeken! Tell us more! Did you get laid?!”

 

“Like I’ll tell you anything.” Theo’s not sure why his voice is so high, being a virgin isn’t something he should be ashamed of but they all think he’s not, and it feels more embarrassing telling them the truth so, he just shrugs. But now they’re all staring at him because they’re not used to seeing Theo Raeken blush. Goddamit.

 

“Oh, come on, how did you meet?”

 

Theo sighs, “Okay look, I was at the beach and I heard a commotion in the water and, uh, saw someone get a cramp.”

 

“Dude! You saved her life, how sweet!” Brett coos and they all fawn over it with him.

 

Theo blushes but cringes internally at the mention of her… he hates lying to his friends, but he’s certainly not ready to admit he had a summer fling with a dude and that it was probably the best kiss he’s ever had in his life.

 

“Yeah man, we went bowling and to the movies. Took strolls on the beach at night, made out under the docks. Real textbook romantic stuff.”

 

“Look at you blushing BigT!” Brett’s teasing him, pinching his cheek and he can’t be looking all soft so he smacks Brett away and lights up another smoke.

 

“Listen, it was a summer fling. Didn’t mean anything.”

 

Mason grins and Theo swears he’s leaning into Corey’s side, they share a quick glance that makes even Theo’s stomach flip a little. Corey says, “Yeah, but those summer nights huh…” and Mason smiles then looks away. Is he imagining things? Or are these two…

 

“Fresh meat alert!” Brett blares out next to him, cutting his thoughts short and they all turn to the school gates. New people are always exciting but this particular one has Theo’s stomach dropping at the same time that his heart leaps out of his ribcage.

 

It’s the summer fling. Theo’s summer fling. The dude that he made out with and maybe grinded against a little. He’s here at Rhydell High and Theo is fucked.

 

Brett’s always up for accruing more T-Birds, to keep the Zuko legacy going, so he jumps up but Lydia grabs the sleeve of his jacket and pulls him back, “Oh no you don’t. Look at that boy, does it look like he’s ever come near a cigarette or car grease in his life? We’ll take this one Talbot.”

 

So, Lydia gracefully slides down the hood of Theo’s Camaro, “Come on girls.” Kira and Malia follow, pink leather and high heels striding down the lot.

 

Theo watches the three girls gently approach the guy, and he looks a little apprehensive but eventually smiles, like he did with Theo too when they first met, and then they turn back and head toward the Camaro again. He spins around in a panic, his back facing them.

 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing??” Corey asks quietly peering up at Theo then looking over to where Lydia’s introducing the new guy to Brett and Mason.

 

Theo makes an attempt to hide his face with his hand, “Shh!” but he knows it’s not like they can’t see him. He hears Lydia’s heels click until they’re right behind him, Corey gets up to greet the new guy and looks at Theo funny.

 

“… and this is Corey, he’ll show you around with Mason, seems like you guys have the same classes. And this… uhm…” and she stops.

 

“Theo…” Corey hisses at him.

 

“Uh, hey.” He says over his shoulder with an awkward half-wave, still not turning around.

 

“Raeken!” Lydia grabs his shoulder and spins him around, “What the hell??” she glowers at him. Theo slowly tears his heated glare away from Lydia and unwillingly settles his eyes on the boy- his blue eyes are wild with recognition and he’s clutching his textbooks to his chest. Theo thinks he looks cute in his grey collar shirt and matching plaid cardigan though, and his hair is neatly combed not messy like the way the T’s wear it. His eyes are still bluer than the sky and his jaw just as sharp, and his lips… fuck. Theo wonders if they still taste like peach chapstick.

 

“This is Liam…” she motions to him, “He’s transferred from Beacon Hills. Liam this is…”

 

“Theo…” Liam says quietly his cheeks flare, setting his eyes off. Almost looks like they're blazing blue flames, Theo suddenly remembers why he was drawn to Liam in the first place. Theo suddenly remembers a lot of things, like how their bodies felt floating together in the ocean, the smell of Liam's skin, also how he promised Liam he'd call but never did.

 

“Wait…. You guys know each other?” Lydia narrows her eyes at Theo and he knows that when she speaks Brett’s full attention is on her, and he's inevitably listening to this entire conversation along with Mason and Corey so he can't possibly fess up now.

 

“Uh…. Yeah, no. Not really….”

 

“Not really??” Liam squawks incredulously at that. Theo supposes it's because once you've had your lips attached to someone else's for four straight weeks, it's safe to say you know them.

 

“No look… we don't…”

 

“Theo? What's wrong with you?”

 

“Oh god… okay!” Liam’s about to out him because he doesn't know they think he's straight and Theo can't have that right now, “Come here!”

  
  


He's pulling the poor dude away by his arm and he looks so confused, everyone does. Liam snaps away from him, “What the hell is your problem?? We spend the whole summer together… we kissed… and now….”

  
  


“Shhhh! Shhh okay!”

 

Liam looks over to the other guys - they’re trying and failing at not prying - then he looks back at Theo, and realization dawns.

 

“Oh…. You're not out....”

 

“Not out? Look Blues… Jesus did your eyes get even bluer? I swear they look….”

 

“Theo…”

 

“Yeah okay… sorry… listen, I don't even know what ‘out’ means for me at this point. You're the only guy I've ever... kissed. They don't know and I'm not even sure I want them to know yet.”

 

“Right. So you were just experimenting? And it's not for you…” it looks like Liam's blue eyes crack, maybe his heart does too and Theo hates that.

 

“Blues….”

 

“It's fine. I get it.” Liam gives him a tight smile, doesn't reach his eyes at all, “Don't worry about it. I won't say anything.” he looks pretty sad, kind of embarrassed too.

 

“No, that’s not…”

 

But Liam’s walking away and Theo’s letting him, he sighs. He just can’t… He’s the tough guy, the popular guy. How does liking guys fit into that and what are people going to say about it, what will his friends say? What does that all mean for him, the grandson of the legendary Danny Zuko? This is all just too much right now- he’s still trying to figure it out himself. He doesn’t have explanations for people with a million questions, hell, he doesn't even have an explanation for himself. So maybe Liam walking away isn’t the worst thing right now.

  
  


If only he didn't look so damn gorgeous doing it.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days later Theo and Brett are working on the Camaro in Brett's garage while Corey and Mason huddle together on the corner couch playing video games when there’s light knock on the door. When Theo turns he finds Liam standing there holding a tray of five iced drinks. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and a denim button down over it.

 

Theo grabs the hem of his shirt and wipes his face down of equal amounts sweat and grease. When he looks back, he catches Liam staring at where his midriff is exposed then quickly tugs the shirt back down. The way Liam’s eyes settle on him does weird things to his body, and he can’t really have this particular weird thing happening around the guys.

 

“Oh, hey,” he says and can’t help that his face breaks out in a grin.

 

Liam sticks his hand up and waves, “Hi… I uhm, I’m a little sick of nail polish and fashion talk, also don't really want blue hair, so was wondering if I can chill with you guys for a while?”

 

Brett smiles and motions for Liam to come in, “Are those meant to be bribes?”

 

“Sure, if they work.” Liam smiles, quickly glancing back at Theo and holds the first one out to him.

 

“Thanks Blues,” he whispers, watching Liam’s cheeks turn pink.

 

“Hey buddy! Wanna come sit with us?? Corey just started a new level, and he’s kicking my ass.” Mason says and smiles, “I can use some help?”

 

Liam hands them each an iced coffee but declines Mason’s invite, “Uhm, I’m actually curious about this whole car thing… was thinking I could watch Theo and Brett work, if they’d let me?”

 

“Yeah, no problem, come here.” Brett takes a long sip of his drink, “But you gotta look the part man, can’t be in with the boys if you don’t wear the jacket, you know.”

 

He reaches inside the window of Theo’s car and hands him Theo’s T-Bird jacket to put on. And holy shit he looks good in it, fits him perfectly too.

 

Then Brett swings his long arms around both Theo and Liam, pulling them in, “So, this car is systematic…”

 

“Hydromatic.” Theo adds grinning, “Ultramatic too.”

 

“What? What does that even mean??” Brett’s laughing but Liam’s looking right at him. He’s got a sudden urge to touch Liam, so he skims his fingers down Liam’s arm behind Brett’s back, feels Liam tensing up.

 

“That's what old man Zuko says. He knows.”

 

“Yeah okay. Liam, just pretend you know what hydromatic means. I will too.  It's an automatic car, that's all you need to know. Not really a muscle car, but still makes pretty good speed. Will burn up a quarter mile.”

 

Liam chuckles, “So auto means no manual gear shifts right?”

 

Theo jumps in this time, pulling Liam to the side of the Camaro, opens the door, “Yeah, come on I’ll show you.”

 

“This is what they call a ‘four speed on the floor’,” Theo toggles the gear lever, “which means the gearshift’s mounted on the floor beside you instead of, like a three speed where it’s on the steering column. But you can totally shift to manual too if you want, see,” then he takes Liam’s hand without thinking and places it on the gearstick, his own hand covering Liam’s, “So you can control this… and the speed manually if you wanted to…” he shifts to first, revving the engine and then slides his fingers between Liam’s.

 

When he turns his head to look at Liam the guys staring at him, engine still roaring and their hands slotted together. They stay like that for a couple of tense seconds and then Theo kills the engine.

 

Liam says, “You’re good with this stuff.” and swallows. Theo’s fighting every inch of his being that wants to surge forward and kiss Liam right there because holy shit this kid is perfect, and thankfully for him, Brett pops up to the window and Theo swiftly pulls his hand away.

 

“This car’s a chick magnet, you’ll have girls falling so hard if you show up with this thing.” Brett says and winks while opening the door for Liam to get out.

It takes Theo totally by surprise when Liam  looks at him then turns to Brett,  and says, “I’m gay, will it still have the same effect?”

 

Brett seems stunned for a moment but then smiles and wraps his arm around Liam’s shoulder, “This baby is guaranteed to drop all kinds of pants dude.” and then he guides Liam back to the hood, yells at Theo to rev it up again.

 

If Theo didn’t know he was gone on Liam before, the little pang of jealousy in his gut when Brett smiled at Liam that way was sure to do the trick. He wants that boy, in every way. He wants to kiss him and doesn’t want to worry about who sees or what they think. He just wants Liam and his pretty eyes, wants to look into them until he feels like he’s drowning in how blue they are. Well, that's what his heart wants. His heads' telling him something different.

 

While he’s revving the Camaro’s engine he’s watching Liam through the little gap between the windshield and the lifted hood of his car while Brett explains turbo lag and lack thereof to him. Theo looks away for a second and catches Corey’s eye, and he’s got a knowing look on his face. Theo recognize that look… Corey looks at Mason the same way. Theo swallows and Corey smiles and looks back at Mason then he quietly slips their hands together, knowing Theo’s still watching.  

 

He knew it, could see it in the way they acted with each other. You only act that soft with someone special, you don’t look at your buddy that way.  And he knows Corey’s trying to tell him it’s okay. That no one will care if he's is gay. He knows all this, but it still does little to calm his nerves about it. He’s still terrified.

 

“Kill it!” Brett shouts and Theo shuts it down, gets out. Liam’s sucking adorably on his iced coffee and he’s got a black grease stain on his cheek.

 

Theo sucks up some courage and when Brett turns around to wash up, he takes a clean rag from the shelf and goes to stand in front of Liam, the guy freezes because Theo’s pretty close. He lifts the rag while Liam slowly slips the straw from his mouth, lips parted. Then Theo wipes the bit of dirt off his cheek in two painfully slow and deliberate strokes, his eyes never leaving the blue ones.

 

“Perfect.” he says. And he hopes Liam knows he’s talking about a lot more than just a clean cheek. He’s still got some courage left, and he doesn’t fucking know why he does it, but he leans down and takes a long sip of Liam’s drink, grins and sits back on the Camaro’s hood. Heart pounding. He kind of wants to pull Liam down on top of him, kiss his neck and make him giggle.

 

“What are you doing?” Liam hisses, but his eyes are big and clear staring up at Theo, and Theo really appreciates those extra few inches he has on Liam, because he melts when the boy looks up at him like this.

 

“I wanna take you out Blues,” he whispers, playing with Liam’s fingers where their hands hang at their sides, “I wanna take you on a date. What d'you say?”

 

“But you said…”

 

“Shh. I know what I said. People can change their minds yeah?”

 

Liam studies his face intently, a frown forming. Theo peers over to check on the others. Brett’s shrugging on his T-Birds jacket, talking to Corey and Mason, so he slides their hands together and squeezes, “Come on Blues. Say yes? Tomorrow night.”

 

“You gonna ignore me the next day again?”

 

“Only if you don’t put out.” Theo says, trying to keep his smile back.

 

Liam snorts then his face softens, “This is the Theo I remember from summer… funny and nice.”

 

“Blues, I’m always this Theo. It’s just that not everyone knows.”

 

Liam sighs, “Fine. A date then.” and he smiles when Theo does.

 

Theo doesn't know what the hell he's doing.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has an interesting chat with the girls.

Theo gave the Camaro an extra round of shine before their date. He also went through two rounds of getting dressed because nothing seemed good enough. He knows Liam will show up looking disgustingly hot and he just kind of wants to have the same effect on Liam as Liam has on him and, wow, this is all just too much…

 

 

Eventually he grows tired of fretting and settles for his usual: tight black t-shirt and his T-Birds jacket - you can never go wrong with the leather - and he slips his torn black jeans on then gels all his hair back. To his surprise, it comes out looking way better than he thought it would.  He finishes it with a pair of black shades that he hooks into the front of his shirt.

 

 

He waits outside Liam's house for about two minutes, puffing his nerves away on a cigarette when eventually the front door opens. There’s a friendly looking blonde lady waving him off, he smiles when Liam grumbles at the kiss she blows him and his heart swells up a bit when Liam turns and quickly blows one back.

  
  


And, just as Theo expected he looks amazing, still in his pastel tones - soft grey cardigan and matching beanie, a stark contrast to Theo's dark outfit - but breathtaking.

 

 

Liam sprints down the driveway and Theo gets out. He kills the smoke on the ground and follows it with a few sprays of mint breath freshener. He thinks, as Liam approaches, that he looks much younger than seventeen with his face clean shaven like that, really pretty.

 

 

“Hey!” Liam says chirpy and excited and smelling like heaven.

 

 

“How’s it going Blues? You look nice.”

 

 

Liam’s blush is visible even under the dim street lamp, he gives Theo a quick once over then looks down, “You too… very nice.” He mumbles the last part, making Theo’s heart beat in his ears and his face split in a stupid grin.

 

 

“So, there’s a little fifties diner not far from here, it’s nice and quiet and they play some great music. Old school stuff… If I remember correctly from the summer, you’re into that yeah?”

 

 

“I am. Kinda makes me feel nostalgic.”

 

 

“Well this place is full on nostalgia, you’ll feel all in love and shit and won’t even know why. My grandpa took my granny there when they were our age. He still babbles about how pretty she looked in her yellow dress.”

 

 

“Wow. That’s kind of romantic. They still go there?”

 

 

“Sometimes, when they come to town. I took them there last weekend. She had a yellow dress on again because I told her where we were gonna go,” Theo smiles at the memory, “When grandpa saw her he said, ‘Sandy baby, you’re just as beautiful now as you were the first time I laid eyes on you.’ She blushed so hard.”

 

 

Liam chuckles, “That’s cute.”

 

 

Theo turns his head to Liam, looks him up and down, “You’re cute Blues.”

 

  
  


When they get to the diner Theo once again jumps out ahead of Liam and gets the door for him. And he’s ready to lay on all the charm, sweep this boy off his feet but when he looks up and into the diner, he sees the whole pack dancing, even the old T-Birds leader Scott is there, and Theo freezes. He forgot about jukebox day.

 

 

Liam’s smiling, “What?”

 

 

“Oh uh, let’s go someplace else… come on.” and he tries to grab Liam’s hand.

 

 

But Liam’s not going anywhere, “Why?”

 

 

“Well because this place is crowded, see…” he motions inside, “No privacy.” and turns to walk away again thinking Liam will follow. But Liam with his big innocent puppy dog eyes and lips that seem to be set in a natural pout stare back at him.

 

 

Well… Liam does really like vintage stuff, maybe they can just…

 

 

“Okay come on!”

  
  


Theo grabs his hand, pulls him inside, manages to dodge by Scott unnoticed. Slips by Corey too, mostly because his eyes are fixed on Mason. He drags Liam to a booth right at the back and promptly starts putting plastic menus up as barricades from the pack.

 

 

Liam looks a little annoyed but also fascinated. Theo’s out of breath when he finally makes eye contact with Liam.

 

 

“Theo, what are you doing??” he laughs.

 

 

“Nothing, just want some privacy for us.” he peers over the menu, they’re all still occupied but he can’t see Brett around. Not even in Lydia’s company, which is strange. He understands why the next moment when the menu fort gets smacked over and Brett’s smiling face appears.

 

 

“Hey!! Why’re you hiding!? I’ve been trying to call all night!”

 

 

Before Theo can protest and chase him off, Lydia joins and Brett shuts up, he scurries to get her a chair and slips her jacket off. Lydia flips her long pink locks over her shoulder, looking between the two of them and narrowing her eyes.

  
 

Pretty soon the whole pack joins. Scott comes to greet, and he ruffles Theo’s hair, Mason and Corey slide up and take a seat beside him. Brett’s pulling up more chairs and shoves Malia away so he can sit next to Lydia, so Kira ends up on Malia’s lap. And then it’s just chaos. Everyone’s talking shit, arguing about who’s paying, teasing each other, and shouting random orders at the waitress.

 

 

He gives Liam an apologetic smile, but he honestly doesn't seem to mind, he looks happy. It’s not long before they start talking about the school dance coming up. Theo and Liam manage to ignore them for the most part and steal a few sly glances while the others are occupied.

 

 

Liam’s so fucking beautiful Theo surprised that no one’s picked up how his eyes stay glued to Liam. Or maybe they have and that’s why no one is talking to them, maybe they just know. He takes a long look around the table and sees Lydia turned toward Brett, actually looking him in the eye, smiling while playing with a lock of pink hair. And Brett seems to be keeping his composure pretty well. Theo’s impressed.

 

 

“So BigT… who you taking to the dance huh?” Scott leans over the table clumsily, bumping empty glasses over as he goes. The guy’s wild like that, doesn’t give a shit - probably why he got expelled.

 

 

“Uhm…” God, he’s been avoiding this whole dance conversation for as long as he could, “Who you taking huh McCall? That dancer from Devenford?”

 

 

“Shut up man. I don’t have anything to do with that girl. She’s your sloppy seconds.”

 

 

Corey laughs, “Yeah the videos say otherwise Scotty.”

 

 

Theo says a silent thanks when the conversation turns to Scott’s indiscretions with Theo’s admirer, instead of his dance partner - which he really wants to be Liam, and he wants to ask him so bad but his nerves won’t let him.

 

 

Liam nudges him under the table and he looks back from the craziness to see him nodding his head to the space beside him, wanting Theo to move closer.

 

 

Theo swallows, peeps over at Corey and Mason who are pressed really close lost in their own little bubble, even Lydia and Brett have shifted their chairs closer and are both enthralled with whatever story Scott’s telling. Kira and Malia are kissing, like proper tongue kissing, as if nobody else exists.

 

 

No one seems to know they’re even there, and he shouldn’t care but for some reason he still does, but since they’re not looking he scoots over to Liam’s side of the booth and that’s when Liam hold his hand out to Theo under the table. He doesn’t even hesitate, he takes Liam’s hand and laces their fingers together. It’s like a little string of lights that spark up his spine and like a million little butterflies swarming in his belly. Feels so right.

 

 

Liam seems to know that the tenseness in Theo’s shoulders are from being worried about the pack seeing them, so he keeps their hands under the table between them. Theo’s really trying to join the conversation but Liam’s thumb circles his knuckle over and over again, and he can’t even hear his own thoughts right now, nevermind form a sentence.

 

 

“That feels nice.” he says quietly, looking straight ahead.

 

 

“Yeah. You ever gonna tell them?”

 

 

“Tell them what?”

 

 

“Tell them that you like to hold hands with boys under the tables Theo…”

 

 

“Oh… at some point I guess.”

 

 

“Right” Liam sighs.

 

 

Theo feels like shit, “Listen, it’s not because it’s you. It’s just… I’m scared I guess. T-Birds get scared too okay.”

 

 

“That’s fine, no one said you couldn’t be scared. All I’m saying, these two” he points to Corey and Mason sharing a cherry shake, “they’re gay. And those two girls… well they’re pretty gay too, and your best friend, he’s bi. Just in case you haven’t noticed.”

 

 

“Brett’s bi?!”

 

 

“Brett’s bi.” He confirms. “What kind of  friend are you?” Liam jokes, squeezing his hand softly.

 

 

“A really bad one, apparently.”

 

 

“Look, I’m just saying I don’t think they’ll care. They’ll only care that you’re happy… you know… if that’s what you are when you’re with me.”

 

 

“Oh Blues…  I am. And I wanna be open about it, I really do. It’s just hard you know, it’s new to me.”

 

 

“It’s hard because it’s about your ego. You like being the stud, the cool guy. And if people know you’re gay, you think that’s gonna change.” Liam says matter of a fact and takes a sip of his coke.

 

 

Theo doesn’t answer because it’s true. He knows that, and even if that is the case, he’s still not ready to yell that he’s gay from the rooftops.

 

 

Liam pulls on his hand, “Hey, I’m not saying you need to come out right this second, or at all if you don’t want to. Just consider that things won’t be as bad as you think they will be. And I’ll still like you… very much.”  he gives Theo a soft smile that he returns instantly.

 

 

“I like you too Blues. Way more than what’s good for me.”

 

 

“Yeah?” Liam blushes, bites his lips and looks at Theo.

 

 

“Definitely.”  

 

 

That's kind of the moment you kiss someone, when the tension crackles like live wires between you, when you can't look away and the rest of the world becomes fuzzy. That's totally when you kiss someone.

 

 

But Lydia gasps and then squeals excitedly, and when they turn to see what the fuss is about they find Mason holding Corey's face, their lips just coming apart.

 

 

“Finally!” Lydia says and fixes her eyes on Brett, lifting her eyebrow. The guy flails so epically, he doesn't even know where to look and it’s hilarious until she turns her gaze to Theo and Liam giving them that look too and Theo swallows his laughter right there.

 

 

“My mom’s apple pie is way better than this stuff,” Corey drops half his burger back on his plate, “Want to come over for a slice?” and Mason nods with way too much enthusiasm. Corey hops over the back of the booth, lifting Mason over with him. “See you guys later!”

 

 

“Wear a rubber kids!” Brett calls after them and it earns him a solid slap to the back of his head from Corey. Then he turns is attention to Liam, Scott and Theo, “Hey guys, I borrowed my dad’s car, wanna go for a spin?”

 

 

Theo’s all for not being pinned to the spot by Lydia’s green eyes – that are now falling down to where he’s secretly holding Liam’s hand –  so he’s up first, gathering his wallet and smokes when Lydia clears her throat.

 

 

“You promised me a ride home T, you’re just gonna leave a girl stranded?”

 

 

He gapes at her, “Well how the fuck did you get here??”

 

 

“That’s inconsequential.”

 

 

She’s not giving up whatever ulterior motive is brewing in her pretty little head and Brett’s ready to go, dangling the keys while he, Liam and Scott stare waitingly at Theo.

 

 

“Uurg, fine. Fine! Let’s go then.”

 

 

 “Well my shake’s not finished…”

 

 

Chicks are so frustrating, he thinks as he sits back down, once again sharing an apologetic grin with Liam.

 

 

“I’ll see you at school.” Liam says then winks at him on the sly, and that cheers Theo up a bit.

 

 

“See you at school Blues.”

 

 

Liam goes a little red and Brett frowns, “Blues??”

 

Shit.

  
  


“Yeah. Blues. His eyes are blue… or are you blind? I mean if you can’t see that his eyes are blue… I don’t know man…” He’s fucked now.

 

 

Brett’s face eases out into a beautiful smile of realization. Theo wants to punch it. Thankfully Liam comes to his rescue and drags Brett away mumbling something about horsepower that’s totally out of context but it gets Brett’s attention and they leave. Brett still glances back and smiles stupidly at Theo, who is now sitting with his face in his palms.

 

 

“So!” Malia leans back and slams her combat boot down on the table, “What’s your deal??”

 

 

Suddenly the pink brigade is seated in front of him, all three girls with their bubble-gum jackets and one with bubble-gum hair too. This seems more intimidating than a college interview.

 

 

“My deal?” he asks, trying his best not to squirm around in his seat.

 

 

“Yes.” Lydia says, “Why are you acting all skittish lately? Sneaking around? You didn’t even greet us when you came in tonight.”

 

 

Before he can begin to answer, Malia’s speaking, “And why do know what colour Liam’s eyes are, huh? Do you like him?? Like, like like him?? Because he’s a sweet guy Theo. And you’re kinda… you know.” She gestures flippantly at his leather jacket and gelled back hair, “Rough.”

 

 

“Uh…” His brain has stopped. They know, and he doesn’t know what to tell them, he can’t tell them anything because his throat is dry as shit and he’s not sure he’ breathing anymore.

 

 

But, it’s times like these that he’s really thankful for Kira and her diplomacy because she places a careful hand on both their arms and says, “Theo. I think what they’re failing to say here is that, it’s okay... hell, it’s more than okay, if you do like Liam.”

 

 

“Who doesn’t like Liam?” Malia scoffs, and she gets her point across clearly. They all like Liam. Theo just happens to like kissing him too. Theo can’t decide if the way Kira glares Malia into silence is cute or terrifying, but it works.

 

 

“What I’m getting at is that it’s totally fine if you like him as something more than what we do, more than just a pack member, more than just one of the guys.” Kira smiles at him softly and Lydia nods in agreement. Malia pouts because she wants an answer right now. “And we would all be really happy for you both.”

 

 

“But don’t break his heart.” Lydia adds.

 

 

Theo’s still not really sure what he can say at this point without it sounding like an admission or denial, so he settles with “Right.”

 

 

“Okay.” Kira tilts her head and smiles brightly at him.

 

 

“So, do all of you need a ride home or what?” He’s watching as they dig into the fries Scott left behind.

 

 

“Yeah pretty much, here have some fries while you wait.” Lydia says, cheeks stuffed when she pushes the plate over to him, “What are you wearing to the dance?”

 

 

“Please tell us you have something other than this frikken leather jacket, BigT?”

 

 

“I have a suit okay. I’m not a Neanderthal.”

 

 

Malia tosses a burnt fry at him, “It’s a fifties dance. What are you gonna do with a suit dumbass??”

 

 

“Oh for fuck sakes. So not just a normal dance? We gotta dress up like idiots too?”  He's probably going to need to go through his grandad’s yearbook to see what the hell they wore back then. If anyone had the style down, it would have been Mr. Danny Zuko… if he ever wore something other than the T-Birds jacket. Theo doubts that so hard.

 

 

Kira takes a bite of her burger, “You should blow your hair out. Make it all floppy.” Making some flowy movement with her free hand.

 

 

“Floppy?” he questions while squirting ketchup on his fries. He’s sure he’s never had floppy hair in his life and he’s failing to see how that’s going to be attractive.

 

 

“Like, you know… fall-in-your-eyes-hair. It’s hot.”

 

 

“It sounds annoying…”

 

 

“You’re annoying for not cooperating.”

 

 

“Look I don’t fucking know anything about floppy hair or fifties clothes, so can I just get dressed at your place and have you make my hair… floppy, or what the fuck ever?”

 

 

They giggle like he’s joking.

 

 

“Fine.” Lydia says, “We’re getting ready at my place. We’ll help.”

 

 

There’s a beat of silence while they all chew and swallow. But it’s far too quiet for these girls, so Malia pipes up.

 

 

“You buying Liam a corsage?” her eyes twinkle, and it earns her a nudge in the ribs from Kira.

 

 

He points her down with a french fry, “I hate you.” and pops it in his mouth then says, “But maybe.”

 

 

He just rolls his eyes when they all gush out loud and clutch their hearts in unison over their pink jackets, strangely relieved at how good that felt to say.

 

 

They’re ridiculous. Incredible. But utterly ridiculous.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the dance tonight. And it's fucking raining. Theo’s carefully crafted floppy hair has now gone wavy, and he was right when he thought it’d be annoying. Kira says it still looks cute, but she uses the same tone his mom used when he knocked a tooth out in fifth grade and told him he’s still a handsome boy. It’s now combed into a side path and he’d die before admitting it suits his outfit.

 

 

Once again he’s over trying to look presentable and low-key pissed that the girls wouldn't let him just wear the leather jacket. The dudes in the fifties wore it all the time, but apparently he needs to ‘play around with his style’ and ‘try something new’ even if it’s just for this stupid dance.

 

 

He’s still convinced that this fucking jock cardigan or whatever you call it, is choking him - Lydia says it’s his nerves, she also kind of hinted that he shouldn’t be nervous since he didn’t actually ask Liam to go to the dance with him. He’s ignoring that part.

 

 

But still, as he’s standing under the canopy dragging in lungfuls of smoke while watching group after group of kids stumble inside, he’s practising the breathing exercises that Lydia showed him but failing miserably to stay chill.

 

He hates being early, but he gave the girls a ride again and they had to help with last-minute setups. Theo’s usually the guy who struts in late and a little tipsy demanding attention, but now he’s shifting nervously in a pair of too tight skinny blue jeans and this dumb cardigan with a large red G on the chest. Liam’s probably the only guy who can pull them off the way he does.

 

 

Theo’s raking his fingers through his hair again, it probably looks really shit, but he was also denied hair gel, so he’s stuck with this side path that’s not really a side path because the hair is both ‘floppy’ and wavy now and won’t stay in place- so it’s just sort of... pushed back. Repeatedly pushed back. And he’s so occupied with his hairdo that when Liam arrives he almost misses it.

 

 

He wasn’t ready though. Theo hardly recognizes him, also barely manages to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. Liam looks incredible.  Instead of the neatly styled hair, it’s all gelled back and looks almost dark from the moisture, he’s wearing ripped black jeans and Vans. Then there’s the fucking leather jacket cockily draped over his shoulder and the white t-shirt that’s rolled up around his biceps.

 

 

The irony of this whole role swap isn’t lost on Theo.  He takes another long drag of his smoke, dropping the bud on the ground, and Liam stops in front of him.

 

 

“Liam??” his voice is stupid high.

 

 

Liam looks up slowly - his shades still on -  grins at Theo and jokingly says “Tell me about it, stud.” then stomps out the cigarette bud with the ball of his foot.

 

 

That makes Theo laugh, “Is that a smoke behind your ear??”

 

 

Liam fumbles to get the shades off. His eyes really stand out when his hair looks this dark, “Yeah!  My dad said it’s very fifties or whatever. Uhm, you look cute like that.” he says and sweeps his gaze over Theo, “Your arms are way too huge for that cardigan…”

 

 

“Yeah this was the girls’ doing.” he points to the inside and they head that way.

 

 

Then Liam bumps his shoulder into Theo while they walk and whispers, “I’m not complaining.” his fingers find Theo’s and they fumble around a little. It’s totally insane the way it makes Theo smile and how warm he feels inside when Liam touches him. He’s starting to really crave having him close like he did over the summer, in his lap… kissing long and slow. It was easier back then.

 

On holiday they were just two boys at the beach, not the closeted popular guy and his sweet crush, which Theo realises now - when Liam’s smiling at him and holding his hand - is much more than just a crush.

 

 

Before he can get too swept away in front of everyone, he pulls Liam over to where the girls are chatting. They turn simultaneously when Liam greets them.

 

 

“Oh. My. God!!! Look at you two!!!” Lydia squeals and cups her face, “You’re total opposites! Kira look!”  And Kira follows with her own awes and praises.

 

 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Theo scoffs, but he feels his cheeks heat up and looks away, hoping they don’t notice.

 

 

“You all look really nice too.” Liam says, and he makes himself small beside Theo, blushing, and it's the cutest thing ever. He notices Brett slide up and he spins Lydia around - she’s not even offended, she’s smiling - and it makes Theo wonder when that happened. Lydia doesn’t just smile for anything. It’s nice though, her long pink hair billows behind her and she’s totally graceful in those red stilettos and skin tight skirt.

 

 

“What are you supposed to be Talbot?” He eyes Brett’s skimpy white shorts and  red t-shirt tucked into it, he’s also wearing white knee-high socks that look like they might belong to Lydia.

 

 

Brett nods his head to Lydia next to him, “You should ask her.”

 

 

“Oh, he’s a gym jock.” She says, “There was a basketball too, but he refused.”

 

 

“Damn right I refused.”

 

 

Theo giggles at how Brett grumbles but drags Lydia away to the dance floor, Kira and Malia follow because a nice song starts playing, an old one, but still romantic. Theo wonders if anyone would notice if he danced with Liam. What would they say?

 

 

Maybe he’ll just wait for another song to come on so they won’t have to close dance. Even as he thinks that he knows how stupid it is. Liam probably really wants to dance, everyone else is dancing, and they’re just sitting there. He looks over to Liam and he’s about to open his mouth and ask when the song changes into something upbeat and happy.

 

 

“Thank god!” he gets up, takes Liam’s hand and drags him to the dance floor, “Come dance with me!”  The smile Liam has in that moment is insane, beautiful like Theo’s never seen before. “You’re fucking gorgeous Blues.” he says into Liam’s ear, his hand secretly finding Liam’s waist, spinning him around to face him and then they start dancing with the rest of the pack.

 

 

Apparently Lydia knows what a ‘hand jive’ is and teaches them. It’s fucking stupid, they’re laughing more than they’re actually doing the dance, but they’re having fun.

 

 

“What even is this song??” Liam belts out above the music.

 

 

“Think it's called We Go Together.”  Lydia says, still doing the hand jive thing and Brett’s watching her intently, smiling like an idiot.

 

 

Liam is pretty good at the dance, “All I hear is ‘rama lama ding dong’ or something?” That makes Theo laugh out loud and move a little closer to Liam.

 

“Pity on you for not knowing what that means Liam!” Theo teases and tries to outdo Liam with the fast moves.

 

 

“It’s fifties slang for I wanna bang!” Brett says and they all laugh.

 

“Rama lama ding dong???” Liam cackles and can't seem to stop, he finds it totally hilarious, and it's contagious and soon him and Theo are both a giggling mess, shoving each other to shut up so they can breathe.  Until Liam says it again, and the hysterics starts all over.

 

 

They get better at the dance and do it faster in time with the music, still giggling because they look really dumb, but everyone has caught on and is doing the same thing. And Liam, well Liam might look a little silly shaking his hands like that and rambling along to the weird lyrics, but goddamnit Theo can’t tear his eyes away- he’s smiling and laughing and moving and looking insanely sexy doing all those things and a thin strand of hair has come loose and dangles on his forehead. Theo's going to lose his mind trying not to sweep it away.

 

 

Theo wonders if Liam even knows that, how blindingly beautiful he is.  He decides that, fuck it, when the next slow song comes on he’s asking Liam to dance in front of all these people and then he’ll whisper in his ear about how hot he is and how hard he finds it to keep his hands to himself. And maybe Liam will make out with him under the bleachers later. Rain be damned.

 

 

Brett’s twirling Lydia all over the place and she looks like she’s melting with laughter, Corey’s got some seriously impressive moves, even Malia is wowing Kira with her dorky dances and mixed up words. Theo wants that closeness too, wants to feel a warm body pressed to his. So, when the song changes to a slow one and Liam sways closer, a bit unsure, Theo’s about to slip his hand around Liam’s waist…

 

 

He would have pulled him closer he would have held him and slow danced with him but someone grabs his hand and pulls him away, he hears a raspy ‘hey baby’ before he’s met with lips that aren’t Liam’s on his own and pulled into a dance with a girl he now recognizes as the Devenford dancer that’s been after him and Scott. Since Scott’s not there he guesses he’s the pick of the night.

 

 

Only he doesn’t want it, and when his brain starts functioning correctly again he looks for Liam, realises that’s a natural instinct now– to look for Liam. But Liam’s headed for the door, turns only to glare a dagger into Theo’s chest, and then the gym doors slam shut behind him.

 

 

He pushes away from her and ignores the offended look on her face. He hates when the past pays a visit like this, ruining everything as if it wasn’t unstable enough. He was never even into her, just went along with it because that’s what he thought he was supposed to do, supposed to want. But then this blue-eyed dude nearly drowned in a shallow ocean pool and Theo scooped him up before the wave hit… but it was Theo’s heart that got hit instead. Liam’s all he wants. And if he’s honest with himself it’s been Liam since that first summer night, since his lips found a place where they fit perfectly. He wants that place back, so he rushes after Liam and he doesn’t give a shit who sees him running after a boy.

 

 

He searches the parking lot for a minute then finally sees Liam leaning against his red Camaro, a pretty contrast with his black and white clothes and the storm brewing in his eyes. He’s walks toward him, surprised to see Liam puffing out a cloud of smoke.

 

 

“What are you doing Blues?” he asks coming to a stop in front of Liam.

 

 

Liam grimaces at the taste then coughs. Theo holds out his hand and Liam hands it over without much protest, “I don’t know… everyone smokes when they’re upset, apparently.”

 

 

Theo takes a drag, the cold air makes the exhale of smoke seem much more than it really is, “It’s a bullshit habit Blues… I’m sorry about her…”

 

 

“It’s not about her. Theo, you’re not ready for this. And I can’t…”

 

 

“No wait, I’m sorry, she just… she not anything. It caught me off guard, I…” Theo knows it wouldn’t have been an issue if he was out, if he just had the balls to tell everyone that he’s in love with Liam, and if everyone knew they were together, then some girl wouldn’t randomly try to make out with him.

 

 

“Look it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize for anything. You don’t have to tell anyone, it’s your choice to make Theo. But I’m here already, and I’ve fallen for you pretty hard… just feels like it’s never going to be real, you know? Like we’ll be this secret love affair forever, or until it’s too late to walk away.” Liam gets up, pulls on his jacket. It’s gotten cold. “I just think maybe it’s better if we… if we don’t carry on with this until you’re ready? I’m sorry.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and gives Theo a small smile and then turns away.

 

 

“Liam! Come on!?”  but Liam keeps walking, just drops his head like it’s hurting him to hear Theo beg like this, “Blues please…” he says much softer.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

It starts raining again, showering down on what’s already a pretty miserable heart. Theo watches Liam get in his car and speed off, his blue Ford disappearing around the corner. It’s one of those utterly clear moments where you realise exactly what you’ve lost when it's already gone. He wants to get up on the roof and scream that he’s super gay for this guy, but the guy is gone. Took Theo’s heart with him.

 

He flies around and kicks the Camaro’s tyre then yanks open the door, gets in soaking wet and seething. Partially heartbroken - partially because he feels like he can’t really be totally shattered, it is kind of his own fault for being scared and for his stupid ego being in the way.

 

He just wants to go home and sleep until it doesn’t feel so shitty anymore. So he does.

 

* * *

 

There’s a knock on his door, probably around ten the next morning. He knows it’s Brett because the single knock is followed by someone barging in and heaping on top of him in this nest of blankets.

 

“The fuck are you doing huh??” Brett grumbles into the sheets, voice muffled.

 

“Staying here until I die.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

Theo takes a deep breath. It’s all gone to shit he may as well come clean. At least he’s hidden by the blankets and Brett won’t see him blush.  Or cry. Whichever way it goes.

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Brett’s quiet for a while, shifts onto his back - still on top of Theo, he’s an asshole like that - then says, “Well, I can’t say I’m totally surprised.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah man, I mean, I like dudes too. Somtimes. So I know what it means when you look at a guy the way you look at Liam.”

 

“And how do I look at Liam?” his heart’s pounding just at the mention of Liam’s name.

 

“I don’t know dude… it’s like when you look at him  you hold your breath you know… and you don’t realise it. Looks like, if you don’t kiss him right there - even if he’s in the middle of a sentence - you’ll pass out. I don’t know how to explain that kind of thing.”

 

“I kinda feel like passing out right now... you’re heavy as fuck.”

 

Brett laughs, rolls off and Theo emerges, blinking against the light.

 

“So?” Brett asks with that annoying arch in his brow, “You’re gay and you want to die about it?”

 

“No dork.” he kicks the covers off only now realising how damn hot it is inside there, “I’ve been too chicken shit about coming out and kind of kept Liam in the dark, snuck around… he got tired of it. I mean the Pinkie’s told me it’s cool, basically, and I still tried to hide and then that girl came on to me in front of him and… yeah. He blew me off.”

 

Brett props himself up on an elbow, “Wait… It’s only been what, a week, since he arrived? When did all this shit happen?”

 

“Oh… yeah. Uh, Liam’s the summer fling. He’s the one I saved from drowning.”

 

“Dude!” Brett cackles out loud, “What is your life?? A movie?? So your summer fling transfers to your school totally by incident? You guys didn’t talk about this while spending time together?”

 

Theo’s cheeks heat up, “Listen, we were… a little preoccupied with other things okay?”

 

“So do you want to fix this now or what?”

 

“Told you, I wanna die.”

 

Brett tilts his head to Theo and they both smile. Brett says, “You know the dance is always followed by the funfair right? And like, everyone goes.”

 

Theo frowns, “Point?”

 

“Jeeeesus, you’re thick! And I’m not talking about your thighs. Get up!”

 

Theo grins dumbly at him, “You think I have thick thighs?”

 

“Shut up. Don’t flatter yourself. ‘Cmon, get dressed. We ‘gon go get your manz!” Brett pulls his lips into a pout and snaps his fingers, making Theo giggle.

 

“Don’t do that. Ever.”

 

Theo’s not really in the mood but he showers quickly and gets dressed. He opts for his faded black jeans and a thin grey Henley, grabs the T-Birds jacket on the way out.

 

When Brett pulls up to the grounds where the school hosts the annual charity fair, everyone is already there. The girls and Corey and Mason are over at the foot of the big wheel snacking on huge blobs of candyfloss. Theo doesn’t see Liam until Corey moves out of the way and he’s sure he should be used to his breath being knocked out of him when he sees Liam, but the sight of him still catches Theo off guard.

 

 

He’s wearing light faded blue jeans with a soft white cardigan and he sees now what Kira meant by floppy hair. Liam does floppy hair just right. He looks like he should be cuddled but as much as he looks hot, he also looks incredibly intimidating to approach, and that makes Theo’s task so much harder. Lots of pride to be swallowed right now.

 

 

The ride starts up again and the big wheel begins to move, that’s when Liam turns and lays eyes on Theo. Theo would be a fool to think Liam’s totally unaffected, because even as he swiftly looks away, his steps still falter and Theo sees him swallow and frown.

 

 

Liam starts walking away and Theo jogs after him, “Hey! Liam!” Luckily for him Liam stops. This is already pretty embarrassing.

 

 

“Hi…” he says when Liam turns around, arching up his brows.

 

 

“Hey…” Liam says, sticking his hands in his back pockets and lowering his voice, “Look, we can’t hang out because when we do, I still wanna jump you, so... until I’ve gotten over wanting to do that, just… don’t okay.” He’s polite but not overly so.

 

 

Theo’s a little shocked and sort of flattered at the honesty, grins and manages to find his voice, “What if I don’t want you to get over it?” He really has no idea what to say, and he hates the fact that he’s trembling.

 

 

It’s cute the way Liam’s face does a little flip between hopefulness and exasperation, “What?” he pauses like he’s considering it but then says, “And what then? Be your dirty little secret because no one can know how soft BigT went for a boy? I’ll pass Theo.”

 

 

Liam walks away again but Theo leaps into action quickly and hops onto the Camaro’s hood. Zuko’s gonna kill him. This is the only chance Theo has, he’s not going to let it slip- not going to let Liam slip. (Although his ass looks really good in those jeans and Theo kind of loves watching him leave right now) But, before Liam gets too far away, Theo sucks in a lung full of air and courage.

 

 

“Hey!! Blue eyes!!” he yells after Liam and then he goes bright red because people turn to them, the pack too. Brett’s smiling and Lydia looks worriedly between the two of them.

 

 

He swallows when Liam turns to face him a few meters away. Here goes, he thinks, then says probably loud enough for a neighbouring country to hear:

 

 

“Listen, I want you Blues. I want you to wear my T-Birds jacket every day, okay!?” he shouts then inhales quickly and runs his hands through his hair when a few people gasps. Everyone's looking now.

 

 

“I want to kiss your neck on the hood of my Camaro, maybe under a couple of stars that flicker in the night sky. I wanna tell you how pretty you are. Every damn day. And I wanna open car doors for you and hold your hand and share milkshakes with you. Because you deserve it.”

 

 

Liam’s looking at him like he’s nuts, but he’s also smiling so Theo carries on, “So please… please… give me another chance Blues? Let me show you just how soft this T-Bird got for you… please? ‘Coz we kind of totally go together.”

 

 

That’s it. That’s all he’s got, and he’s shaking like a leaf in the dead silence around him, only now aware of how many people have gathered around. He drops his hands to his sides, hoping Liam will say something or, if he doesn’t, that the ground will swallow him. Make it quick and painless either way.

 

 

Liam takes a few steps forward, slowly, “We go together like what?” He shouts back at Theo with a slight grin and everyone’s heads turn to him for the answer like it’s the world’s biggest pop quiz. Maybe the most ridiculous one too.

 

Theo smiles, his heart swelling, and jumps down from the hood, “Like rama lama ding dong obviously.”

 

Liam chuckles and shakes his head but still seems hesitant so Theo decides to make it absolutely crystal clear as he’s walking closer to Liam, “I’m in love with you Blues. And I’m gonna kiss you in front of all these people so if you’re gonna reject me do it now..”

 

Liam grins at him and doesn’t give him much time, he sprints forward and jumps straight into Theo’s arms, legs wrapping around his waist, smiling brighter than the sun itself. And it’s so totally movie-soppy-love-story cliche but Theo doesn’t even care because Liam slots his lips onto Theo’s mid-smile - there's even a little tongue - and kisses him. Peach chapstick. In front of everyone. And the glory of it? No one gives a shit.

 

Theo’s still a little self conscious so he pulls away to look, but the kids who still stare, look at them endearingly, the others have gone about their business again. No one cares in a bad way. It's fine.

 

From the corner of his eye he spots Lydia and Brett, and when she looks up at his giant friend and rolls her eyes, Theo smiles because she tugs him down by the lapel of the T-Bird jacket and kisses him. He’s never seen someone so epically knocked off their feet as Brett is in that moment, but he gains composure again pretty quickly and melts around the tiny candyfloss haired girl.

 

Theo lowers Liam to stand and finally he can touch his face, touch him exactly the way he’s been daydreaming about, he thumbs over his cheekbone then his jaw, admiring just how sharp it is, and smiles. His eyes flutter over Liam’s face then down to his lips.

 

“Please don’t break my heart Raeken.” Liam whispers.

 

Their eyes meet seconds before their lips do, and Theo cups his cheeks and says, “Nah, you’re something special Blues.”

 

And then they kiss, warm and soft and deep. Feels even better to do when everyone can see. He wants the world to know he’s hopelessly in love with a boy. His Blues.

 

Happy endings aren’t just for the movies. They're everywhere you look.

 

 


End file.
